Użytkownik:Sandau
Hello, it's me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Od 26 czerwca 2016 roku jestem zdeklarowanym Lennywcem ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Piszę co mi na myśl przyjdzie i dlatego trochę (bardzo ?) nie po kolei, ale co tam : * Na tą Wikię trafiłam szukając (jak chyba każdy tutaj) info o uniwersum JWS. Moimi tutejszymi sukcesami nie są jednak odznaki (choć to może trochę też), ale zwerbowanie 3 nowych użytkowników w tym.. Lady of Shalott, (tak, to mnie zawdzięczacie tego uzdolnionego osobnika),drogi Szakalu, pozdrawiam Cię ^^ * Możecie zwać mnie: Sand, Sandał, Sandrynka (nadane przez Yeti), Sandacz, Sandy, Sandecja, Sandalica, Sandalicja, Sandstorm, Hilldegarda (moja nazwa w SoD), Saveena (znów Yeti ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)). Ale tak naprawdę nazywam się Alek'SAND'ra (przypadek ? Nie sądzę xD) (no, ale mówcie sobie jak tam chcecie, wybór jest ogromny, byle nie SANDZIA) * Na ogół staram się być dla wszystkich miła i cierpliwa (choć moja cierpliwość też ma swoje granice), więc jak macie jakiś problem lub pytanie możecie pisać (póki co nie gryzę). Prosta zasada: jeśli ktoś mnie szanuje, ja uszanuję tego ktosia bez względu na resztę czynników. Jeśli odczuję, że ta zasada została nadszarpnięta i ktoś wstąpił na zły grunt , cóż... będę się procesować do upadłego lub jeśli stwierdzę, że dalsze potyczki są bezsensu i zaczynają schodzić na poziom piaskownicy, to zakończę sprawę - stormshity nie leżą w mojej naturze. Jestem też grammar nazi, z tym wiąże się skłonność do srogiego wypominania zasad pisowni xD * Mimo że mam już właściwie 17 lat (rocznik 1999 - ostatnie pokolenie starego tysiąclecia i przedostatnie XX wieku xD), lubię JWS i rzeczy z tym związane (serial,krótkometrażówki, no i SoD) - spytacie dlaczego ? Bo mogę i lubię :P * Od września 2015 uczęszczam do Technikum na kierunek Technik żywienia i usług gastronomicznych * Moimi ulubionymi postaciami z HTTYD są Bliźniaki i Sączysmark * Gram w School of Dragons (nick: Hilldegarda, '''może ktoś widział), gdzie dorobiłam się stadka uroczych smoków, w tym mojego ukochanego Sand Wraitha, Vladimira Putina.Zwykle w wolnym czasie przebywam właśnie na SoD , to całkiem fajna gra i mogę o niej gadać minutami (najwięcej moich dotychczasowych komentarzy jest właśnie w artykule o School of Dragons) , co nie zmienia faktu że na niektóre błędy w niej trudno się nie wściekać , ale co tam ; i tak kochamy SoD. * Z gier o smokach, grałam też w Nightwood , ale ostatecznie zmęczyłam się tą grą (grałam od 2011 roku , w 2015 przestałam grać - tuż przed zawieszeniem gry przez admina). Jak dla mnie za mało tam do roboty, a jeśli coś jest, to są to masakrycznie nudne rzeczy. Spędziłam na niej dużo czasu, wiele opcji jest tam niedopracowanych, a sam system walk niesprawiedliwy - żeby nie mieć tam skopanych 4 liter w walkach i mieć w nich zadowalające wyniki, trzeba być ,,no life'm" i siedzieć w grze non stop. * Czytam sporo książek fantasy (te o smokach również), do moich ulubionych fantasy należą cała trylogia ,,Władca Pierścieni" Tolkiena (dodatkowo ,,Hobbit", ,,Silmarillion" , ,,Niedokończone Opowieści"), ,,Dziedzictwo" Paoliniego , pierwsze 4 tomy ,,Temeraire" Naomi Novik * Moimi ulubionymi smokami są Sand Wraith, Wrzeniec, Drzewokos, Koszmar Ponocnik, Stormcutter, Gruchotnik * Interesuję się czasami średniowiecza (głównie polskiego), choć nie pogardzę też czasami zygmuntowskimi (renesans itp.) , ot takie moje , małe historyczne wariactwo * Hobbystycznie zbieram kamienie szlachetne (moje najcenniejsze okazy to szmaragd i opal) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Moje tutejsze blogi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) : * School of Dragons bez tajemnic * Zahra. Zanim zajdzie słońce. Małe wyjaśnienia ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) : '''Blog o SoD będzie reaktywowany (zaniedbałam go xD) w swoim czasie xD Profil i obydwa blogi w budowie, ale nie jestem lennywcem - zanim coś wrzucę, chcę mieć napisane wszystko na właściwym miejscu :D ''' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) '''Jeśli ktoś pilnie szuka kontaktu ze mną, można mnie dorwać nie tylko tu, ale też na: * Lenny-wce Wikia, gdzie jestem Admem biurokratą * Dziedzictwo Wikia, gdzie również jestem Admem * Śródziemie Wikia, gdzie bywam rzadziej, ale bywam ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Mój wkład * wkład Moje ulubione strony * jakwytresowaćsmoka.wikia.com * www.schoolofdragons.com * dziedzictwo.wikia.com * pl.lotr.wikia.com * pl.lennywce.wikia.com https://orig08.deviantart.net/63c5/f/2016/186/b/8/lennyorder_by_vaztiri-da8th5u.png